Here We Go Again
by Music88
Summary: IS Short In Progress. Set way into Season 2. Tommy and Sadie are together, but what happens when Sadie realizes enough is enough? Will Tommy go to Jude? I'm terrible at summaries just RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I couldn't help BUT write this short…I needed to. It's a short but its not completed…..**

**Background:**

**Way into Season 2. WAAYYYY.**

**Jamie and Jude- kaputz. NO LONGER. Jude's flying solo- I can totally do without Jamie right now.**

**Tommy and Sadie? Regretfully together right now (but maybe this fan fic will fix that hehe)**

**Fic mostly revolves around Tommy and Sadie and their relationship..and well of course Jude…just read youll see**

**Anyhows…Sadie is crazy about Tommy in love with him and all that junk. Tommy's just going through the motions. He's with her cause its safe, yet hes not happy, its not who he wants. Shes a consolation prize and hes miserable. Sadie basically moved herself into Tommy's place and has been living there for awhile. **

**Tommy is still crazy about Jude- even more so. He avoids Sadie- spends lots of time at the Studio and away from her. Its not that he hates Sadie its just his mind is on Jude always. He basically stays with Sadie cause he just doesn't know what to do. Sadie always had insecurities about Tommy and Jude's relationship- but she managed to bury them- until now.**

**hm..Oh Jude as her own place- it was hinted in the promo that she wanted to get a place-so ill run with it**

**Hopefully the rest will explain itself.**

**The Story is set to the song **'**Here We Go Again'- By James Blunt. I wholeheartedly recommend downloading it italics are lyrics**

**Oh and its dedicating to BeBraveLive4Me- cause she helped make sure it was perfect!**

**Okay here goes nothing..feedback appreciated soo much **

Tommy shuffled into his apartment, fighting the sleep from his eyes. It was dark in there he realized as he haphazardly threw his keys to the left on a nearby table and his jacket to the right. He figured Sadie must have given up waiting for him and went to bed. He numbly glanced at his bright, glowing watch and read the time.

2:30 AM.

He gave a loud sigh. These late nights at the studio were killing him. Every late night with Jude was killing him. But he also knew coming home to Sadie every night was worse. It wasn't her fault though, he rationalized. She was doing nothing wrong. He knew that. It was his, all his fault.

He had been cold, distant, and detached to her. More so for the past few months. He tried to reciprocate the warm feelings she gave him, but it was as if he was physically unable to. As if there was this invisible barrier that prevented him from showing Sadie the love she deserved and wanted.

And that invisible barrier's name was Jude Harrison.

"Jude." He murmured involuntary as he bowed his head down and shook it lightly.

"No, just Sadie." Her rueful voice filled the room.

Tommy's head snapped back up in surprise as he stared into the darkness. He quickly leaned over to switch the lamp on, revealing her standing there with two suitcases.

_I have been rejected before  
Trying to get another one to come in through my door_

He got over his momentarily shock before he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. He gave an exasperated sigh as he made his way over to the wet bar. He poured himself a stiff drink and took a big gulp before he walked towards her. "Not now Sadie." He tiredly said as he went past her and plopped down on the oversize chair. Sadie was infamous for pulling stunts like this with him. But he knew they were just that-threats with no real promise. "No games tonight, okay?" He almost pleaded with her.

Sadie nodded her head in agreement even though his back was to her. "No games tonight." She repeated as her hand traced the edge of the rich mahogany coffee table. She loved this place, almost as much as she loved him. She walked around so she stood right in front of him, ready to gauge his reaction

_She said  
I like it here_

"That's why I'm just going to say I'm leaving." She said with an even tone.

_But you're not gonna score  
I'm not gonna let you sleep with me anymore._

If Tommy showed any emotion to her revelation, Sadie couldn't tell. He sat there; stone faced with the tumbler of liquor perched in his right hand

_And here we go again  
I'm starting on my own  
24 years  
Apart for one  
And I'm standing all alone_

_I'm not that bad in my, in my heart._

He met her eyes as he took a long, calculated sip. "Really?" His question was rhetorical, and he expected no answer. He still didn't believe her. "Why?" He tilted his head in puzzlement, even though he already knew the answer.

"I think you know why." She folded her arms.

Tommy perplexed his eyebrows and took on the facade he reserved for special occasions like this. The occasions where he played the ignorant fool and acted like he had no idea what or who she was talking about. He felt the guilt creep through him, but he didn't let it show. He mimicked her and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't think I do."

_I am guilty  
And of that I confess_

Sadie gave a hollow laugh as she looked up, breaking her glare at Tommy. "You really want me to say it, don't you?" The bitterness that she tried so desperately to keep out of her voice seeped through. She waited for a minute, challenging him.

"Damn it, fine Sadie! Fine!" He exclaimed as he stood up. "Because of Jude! Okay, happy that I said it? Happy?" He angrily questioned as he breathed heavily.

_I have been thinking of another girl in obsess  
I am sorry if it causes distress but_

"Yeah." She replied. "I am." She whispered so quietly that Tommy barely heard her. She tried to hide her shock at his candid revelation, but it was difficult. It was what she wanted to hear, right? It's was the final nail in the coffin in their relationship. She should be relieved that he had admitted to it finally, after all this time. But why did she feel sick to her stomach with heartache?

She shook herself mentally, wanting to let go of the conflicting feelings. She held her head up, needing to leave with one thing in tact-her pride. She moved around him, painfully careful not to touch him.

Tommy watched her leave as he agitatedly ran his hands through his hair. How he lose it so fast?

Sadie bent down to get her suitcases, but paused. She whirled around to face him.

"Answer me one question before I go." She stared at him, bracing herself. She took a deep breathe before she slowly spoke. "Did you ever..." She trailed off mustering the courage to ask. Losing it, she dejectedly shook her head and went to turn around, but Tommy's voice stopped her.

"I never loved you." He harshly and quickly answered her question without hearing it completely. Tommy didn't need to, he knew what she was going to ask even if she couldn't ask it. Still fuming from before, he never looked her directly in the eye.

_I never loved you.  
I never loved you._

She nodded her head slowly, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces. She spun around and went back to her suitcases, picking them up and heading towards the door. She fished into her overcoat pocket for something and produced her set of keys. She tossed them onto the coffee table where they landed next to Tommy's. Her hand twisted the doorknob and she hesitated

Not bothering to face him this time, she spoke again. "You should go to her." She said with conviction as she opened the door. ""One of the Harrisons deserves to be happy."Sadie remarked before she closed the door softly behind her, finally feeling in control.

Tommy pulled his right arm back furiously, launching the tumbler at the wooden door with all his might. Liquid amber dripped down the dark door and shattered, jagged pieces of glass to lay at the bottom of it.

_And here we go again  
I'm starting on my own  
24 years  
Apart for one  
And I'm standing all alone_

He stood alone in the apartment, replaying back the last 10 minutes of his life. His eyes darted to his keys and he contemplated his choice. Without a second though he dashed over to the table and grabbed the keys. He ignored his jacket and ignored the glass on the floor as he flung the door open and slammed it shut, causing it to shake slightly.

_And here we go again  
I'm starting on my own  
24 years  
Apart for one  
And I'm standing all alone  
I'm not that bad  
In my  
In my heart_

Tommy broke every speed limit as he drove to Jude's apartment, making the usual 25 minute drive in less than 10. He pulled into an empty spot outside of Jude's place and jumped out of the Viper. He walked up the stoop and the doorman recognizing Tommy, let him in. He gave a short nod to him as he made his way towards the elevator and hit the 'up' button. It immediately opened and he stepped in, letting the doors close. He punched Jude's floor number and impatiently waited. He planned in his head what to say to her when he saw her. Should he tell her off the bat that him and Sadie were through? Should he tell her how he really feels, how he's always felt? Should he just grab her and kiss her and to hell with rest?

_You can judge me  
If you know me so well  
I can't change my spots  
And won't break out of my shell_

Before he could think of another option the door slid open and Tommy stepped out. Whatever he was going to do, he knew he'd let Jude know everything. With a small smile he walked his way over to her door and knocked twice. He waited a minute and when she never came to the door he knocked harder and looked down while he waited.

_They will commit me  
To a lifetime in hell  
ButI can't remember where my innocence fell_

The door swung open and Tommy spoke without looking up. "Listen, Jude. I gotta tell you something." He glanced up to look at her and his mind suddenly spun wildly as he looked ahead. "Kwest?" He asked incredulously as he stared at his friend with a look of betrayal.

_Here we go again..._


	2. Chapter 2

…..okay I know its been awhile but I was inspired..by I don't know what, i think its easier to write when IS is on off season since theres no IS to watch.. Hopefully ill have the 3rd and last part out by tomorrow or Friday…feedback as always is appreciated and loved and wnantedand a big thanks to bebravelive4me :)

* * *

The door swung open and Tommy spoke without looking up. "Listen, Jude. I gotta tell you something." He glanced up to look at her and his mind suddenly spun wildly as he looked ahead. "Kwest?" He asked incredulously as he stared at his friend with a look of betrayal.

"Kwest?" He repeated, his voice laced with disbelief. The shock wore off and was replaced by a more lethal emotion: anger. His hands instinctively clenched and unclenched as he burned holes into him. "You better have a damn good reason for being here." His voice was low and his words were like ice

.'Shit'. Kwest thought to himself as he watched Tommy's knuckles turn white from clasping so furiously. If he didn't explain himself fast, Kwest knew Tommy would start throwing punches and ask questions later. He involuntarily backed up into Jude's apartment, as Tommy retreated forward leaving them standing 5 feet apart in the middle of her living room "Listen, man. I can explain..." He began but was cut off by another voice causing both of them to look in that direction.

"Kwest?" Jude yawned out his name. "What's going on?" She stood there clad only in a tank top and short shorts with her hair mussed from slumber. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and squinted as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Tommy took in her appearance and swung his head back around to Kwest with unadulterated fury written all over his expression.Before Kwest could control the situation, Tommy had him against the wall with his hands clenched around his T-shirt collar. " You got something to tell me, man? You messing around with Jude?" He waited a beat before shoving Kwest against the wall. "Are you?" He asked and shoved him again hard. "Are you!" He yelled it this time and threw him another time.

Jude snapped out of her dreamy daze and realized what was going on. She immediately ran over towards them. "Tommy!" She exclaimed as she attempted to pull him off of Kwest with all her might. "Stop!"He ignored her as he asked him again. "Answer the damn question!" He demanded furiously.

Kwest was struck speechless. He'd never seen Tommy with what he could only describe as murder in his eyes. "I, uh..." He fumbled with his words, only serving to make him look guilty as sin.

Tommy's eye grew wide as he created a fist and launched his arm back with the intent for it to make clear contact with Kwest's face. Jude grabbed his arm just in the nick of time to prevent him from punching Kwest but instead it sent Tommy's elbow flying back to hit Jude hard enough in the face to send her sailing to the floor. "Ow!" Jude yelped in pain as her hand automatically flew to her cheekbone.

"Jude!" Tommy and Kwest simultaneously exclaimed. Tommy forgot all about him as he knelt on the floor and put his hands around Jude's face. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Jude. Are you all right?" He frantically questioned her as he eyed the red welt that was already forming on her face.

Jude's eyes filled with tears as she saw stars. She never got that expression until this very moment. She involuntarily flexed her jaw causing her to cry out in pain.

Kwest had immediately run over to the freezer when Jude had hit the ground and grabbed a bag of frozen peas as a substitute for an ice pack. When he heard Jude groan he hurried back over and sat down next to Tommy and Jude. "Here Jude, put this on it." He told her softly as he placed one hand on her shoulder as the other went towards her face with the bag of peas.

Tommy looked at Kwest's hand that rested on Jude and became aware of his presence again and aware of the fact that Jude was basically half naked in her skimp pajamas. "Just back off, man. I got this." He barked out as he grabbed the frozen vegetables before Kwest got the chance to press it against Jude's face.

Jude's eyes lit with fire at Tommy's words. "No. You don't got this." She threw at him as she swatted his hand away and made a grab for the peas. She pressed the bag against her face, closed her eyes, and signed in relief. The cold instantly soothed the throbbing pain that developed. 'Damn, that hurt.' She couldn't help thinking to herself as the dizziness she had felt started to dissipate. "What the hell are you doing here Quincy in the middle of the night?" She inquired behind closed eyelids.

"What am I doing here in the middle of the night?" He repeated her question incredulously. "What the hell is Kwest doing here in the middle of night?"

She opened her eyes only to roll them at him as she pushed herself off the ground to stand as the two men scrambled onto the feet after her. "Sorry, but I musta missed the memo that stated you had any right to ask me that question." She sarcastically said.

"And you're making an absolute fool of yourself thinking that me and Kwest are sleeping together." She barely got the last few words out without a chuckle. Her and Kwest? Ridiculous.

"What am I supposed to think, Jude? It's the middle of the night and Kwest answers your door, what other explanation is there?" He countered as he fiercely gestured with his hands.

"Let's just get this straight, Quincy. I owe you absolutely no explanation about why Kwest is staying here." When Tommy was about to say something she held up her free hand to silence him. "I don't. Who stays here and why doesn't concern you. You're not my father and you sure as hell ain't my boyfriend, but for Kwest's sake and for you two's friendship, I'll explain." She took a deep breath before she did just that. "His place is getting fumigated. A hotel would have been expensive and stupid considering I'm a few blocks away from the studio. And he wouldn't want to..." She stopped and searched for a word. "_intrude_ on you and Sadie by asking to bunk there for a bit."

Kwest had to bite back a laugh. 'Yeah, intrude on Sadie and Tommy.' He thought with a smile. Jude had all but rescued him when she offered to let him stay here for awhile so he wouldn't have to ask Tommy. The idea of living with Sadie and Tommy also known as the unhappiest couple ever made him shudder. He knew he could have cut the tension with a knife in that apartment. Hell, even Kwest had more of a spark with Sadie then Tommy He'd rather have had taken his chances with his toxic place.

Tommy looked at Kwest for confirmation and knew instantly that Jude spoke the truth. He let it sink in and then swore softly. Jude was right; he was a fool... along with a few other choice words. He knew he let his emotions get the best of him when he saw Kwest standing at the door. He also knew just the idea of Kwest, of _any_ guy, with Jude drove him insane with jealousy. Jealousy that Jude had so correctly pointed out he had no right to feel. He rubbed his face with his hands, dragged them through his hair, and then looked at Kwest. "I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have..."

"Don't sweat it." Kwest cut him off, meaning what he said. He knew what his friend felt when it came to Jude, and he could understand. "Just know I could have taken you."

Tommy chuckled, knowing that Kwest was cool. "Fair enough." Silence then manifested as Tommy, Jude, and Kwest stood around the living room. Tommy locked eyes with Jude, and she held his gaze. "We need to talk Jude." He murmured softly, but firmly and then shot a look at Kwest.

Kwest decided that this was good hint to make himself dissapear. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, you know I just remembered that, I, ah, got this thing I gotta tie up..."

Kwest's words caused Jude to focus on him. "At 4 in the morning?" She doubtfully asked.

"Yeah, you know, can't wait." He strode over to the corner where his shoes and jacket laid and hurriedly threw them on. As he passed her, Jude stuck out a hand to grab him on his shoulder.

"You don't have to leave Kwest, whatever Tommy wants from me can wait till the morning." She and Kwest may just be friends, but for that reason alone she wasn't going to let Tommy chase him out. He was a good friend to her and they had grown close since Tommy and Sadie had hooked up. He was a constant in her life, and she appreciated his friendship more than any other.

"No, no." He insisted as he faced her and looked over her shoulder to stare at Tommy. He knew that there was something brewing in him and that whatever he had to say to Jude was important. "I'll see you in the morning at the studio, okay?" He directed it to both of them causing them to nod their heads affirmatively as he headed towards the door and left.

Jude watched Kwest leave and then spun around when she saw the door close. "Happy now that you chased Kwest out of the only place he has to crash?" She had one hand poised on her hip and the other holding the soggy bag of vegetables to her face.

Tommy had to stifle a laugh because she looked absolutely ridiculous. He knew if he let a chuckle escape she was liable to throw that bag of peas at him. So instead he shrugged his shoulders as he watched the condensation drip from the bag in her hand watching her as she took it off to get a better look at him. "He's a big boy, he'll be fine."

"That's not the point, Tommy! You can't just come in here with your crazy imagination and start saying whatever you want! You all but threatened to kill Kwest just moments ago because why," She paused for a moment. "because you thought that I was with him? How crazy is that!" She laughed this time out loud at the idea of her and Kwest. "And like I said! What's it to you? Did I suddenly manifest into Sadie or something? Cause as I recall that Harrison is your girlfriend, not me." She reminded him and then decided that she wasn't done with her tirade. "Speaking of which, I wonder what my sister would think if she knew you were here right now in the middle of the night." She inwardly groaned. She could only picture what kind of fit Sadie would probably throw if she knew.

Tommy sighed heavily replaying his encounter with Sadie before. "It doesn't really matter what she thinks anymore." He replied as he walked off towards her kitchen leaving Jude with her mouth hanging open in surprise.


End file.
